<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bazaar by LadyRosalune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857972">The Bazaar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalune/pseuds/LadyRosalune'>LadyRosalune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, POV Toph Beifong, Toph Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalune/pseuds/LadyRosalune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"General Iroh watched the party in amusement. Since he'd first met these child heroes—not even two years ago, he realized in amazement—they had all grown so much. After the war a year ago they had all gone their separate ways. Today, on the one year anniversary of Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord, they were finally reunited." Iroh's thoughts on the group's various paths and futures.<br/>PART 2 NOW UPLOADED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bazaar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote part one of the Bazaar back in 2014 as a character study and a treatise on the deficiencies in the A:tLA cannon relationships. I never expected the story to become as popular as it has. After rewatching the series earlier this year and reading the requests I’ve gotten over the years for a sequel, I determined to write part two. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Iroh watched the party in amusement. Since he’d first met these child heroes—not even two years ago, he realized in amazement—they had all grown so much. After the war a year ago they had all gone their separate ways. Today, the one year anniversary of Zuko’s coronation as Fire Lord, they were finally reunited. Not that Zuko had bothered to show up on time.</p>
<p>As Iroh scanned the torchlit courtyard for any sign of his nephew, his eye was caught by the young Avatar. At the moment, Aang was performing airbending tricks for the children. They laughed and clapped as Aang, who looked hardly older than they did, created tiny tornadoes of wind and balanced candle flames atop them. Behind the airbender stood Katara, his ever-present shadow. Although Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara had hardly been home since the war ended. Right after Zuko’s coronation she and Aang had begun traveling throughout the four nations trying to rebuild. As Iroh looked closely at the waterbender, he saw that her face was gaunt and pale, very different from the joyous liveliness that once characterized her features. The constant movement and the responsibility to watch over the child Avatar had certainly taken its toll on her. </p>
<p>Iroh sighed. Since the day they’d met, Katara had acted as a mother for Aang, filling the terrible gap left by the destruction of the Air Nomads. Although this was exactly what Aang had needed when he reemerged into a world that had lived for a century without him, the Avatar had foolishly mistaken the love for a mother-figure as something more. As an old general who knew what it was to truly be in love, Iroh knew better. The Avatar’s error was putting ever more pressure on Katara to grow up and act as both a mother and a romantic partner. Katara had been robbed of her childhood by the war, and her young friend’s dependence was now stealing the life from her teenage years as well. </p>
<p>As Iroh watched, Aang became distracted from the children. He turned and grabbed onto Katara’s hand and drew her toward the dance floor. Katara frowned and shook her head, obviously not in the mood to dance, but Aang was insistent. Iroh frowned. He remembered a conversation he’d had with Katara the night before Sozin’s Comet arrived. She’d been exhausted from worrying about Aang’s disappearance, and had come to his tent in nervous tears. </p>
<p>
  <i> “General Iroh?” Katara said softly, poking her head in the entrance to the tent. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Iroh looked up in surprise. Katara’s face was streaked with tears and her darting eyes revealed a restless anxiety. “Come in Katara. What can I help you with tonight?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Katara slowly moved into the tent and took a seat opposite where Iroh was sitting looking over the war plans. “Well, Toph says you give really good advice, and I need some. I’m worried about Aang. I don’t know if he’ll be able to defeat Ozai tomorrow. How do we know he’ll even come back?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Iroh sighed, and began to make tea. “Katara, the Avatar will be here to face his destiny. Either he will win, or he will lose. However, whichever results, he will have to find the answer within himself. I know you want to help him, but there is nothing you can do now except be there for him. You have been a good friend to the Avatar. Although that is all you can do, it is worth much.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Katara cringed slightly and brought a hand to her mouth. She slowly looked up at Iroh who had not missed the gesture. “About that,” she said haltingly, flushing slightly. “I don’t know if that’s how Aang sees it.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Iroh raised an eyebrow, and Katara rushed into a story. She spoke of going to see the Ember Island Players perform a play about her and her friends. She told of Aang’s reaction to the play’s insinuations of a relationship between her and Zuko, and its lack of relationship between himself and Katara. When she reached her conversation with Aang during intermission, Iroh’s eyes narrowed. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“He was so distraught when he accused me of only thinking of him as a brother. I didn’t know what to say. I told him I’d think about it, and then he. . . Well, he. . .” Katara bit her lip, faltering. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Katara, it’s alright, you can tell me. What did he do?” Iroh said gently, setting a cup of jasmine tea in front of her. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, he kissed me. He’d done it before, but I’d just said I’d think about our relationship, and he just did it without asking me. I—” Katara stopped, fighting back tears.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Iroh frowned. Although a child, Aang ought to know better than to force himself upon Katara like that. “What are you going to do?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Katara suppressed a sob. “I don’t know. That’s just the problem. I don’t want to hurt him, and I think I may actually love him. I was so sure I did, and then I was confused, but even now, I. . . I think I really do love him.” As she spoke, tear after tear escaped her control. Although one of the most powerful waterbenders in the world, capable even of bending the blood in a human body, Katara couldn’t hold back her tears. . . <i></i></i>
</p>
<p> Iroh shook himself from his memories. Katara was now dancing with Aang, albeit reluctantly. Apparently nothing had really changed in Aang’s treatment of Katara. He was so oblivious. Iroh was genuinely surprised that Aang could be so unwilling to take into account Katara’s feelings while at the same time claiming such devotion to her.</p>
<p>In fact, Iroh realized sadly, Aang had a record of hypocrisy when it came to Katara. When she had sought to go after the man who killed her mother, Aang had preached forgiveness and mercy. And yet, when a group of sandbenders stole Appa, a story Iroh had heard later from Toph, Aang had immediately lost himself in the Avatar state and begun destroying everything in sight. Katara needed to be able to make her own choices without being told what to do by a child who always did as he pleased.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Suddenly, Aang flew from the dance floor, dragging Katara behind him. Iroh looked to see what had caught the boy’s attention, and found that Zuko and Mai had finally arrived. Aang was now happily greeting the young Fire Lord and his obviously annoyed girlfriend. As Aang rambled on about something that no one cared about, Zuko turned to Katara. Over the din of the party, Iroh could just barely make out his words.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Katara, it’s been a while. How are you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i> Katara’s shrugged and continued to politely listen to Aang’s monologue. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko frowned. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve been sick or something.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Katara looked over at him, then dropped her gaze. “I suppose I haven’t been feeling well. I’m just tired though. A good night’s rest is all I need.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Before Zuko could argue—Iroh knew his nephew well enough to know that he was about to argue—Aang had grabbed Katara’s hand and once again dragged her away. Zuko frowned and moved to follow them, but Mai gently put her hand on Zuko’s arm and gestured him away from the group, including the Avatar. Zuko appeared ready to protest, but instead he just sighed and followed her out of the limelight. Iroh had noticed that his nephew had been even less social than usual lately. He had been under the stress of ruling a nation, true, but Iroh had known Zuko since his childhood and this was unusual. Now Zuko and Mai were sitting side by side on a red-brocade ottoman, speaking neither to one another nor to the other guests. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh sighed again. Zuko and Mai both tended too much toward apathetic solitude. Since they had reestablished their relationship after the war, they had been feeding off one another to an unhealthy degree. And with Ty Lee away training to lead the Kyoshi warriors after Suki’s marriage to Sokka, there was no one to break them from this solitude, and so it continued and grew. His nephew had not even come over to talk to him even after two months apart, Iroh thought gloomily. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Just as Iroh had made up his mind to go berate Zuko for not coming to greet his uncle, Toph walked over. “Uncle Iroh, are you sure you’re alright?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh looked over at his young friend in amused surprise. Although blind, she was quite perceptive. “When did I say I was alright?” He asked, chuckling. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You didn’t, but if I had just asked how you were, you would have told me you were ‘alright,’ so I was saving time.” Toph’s small stature concealed amazing power, and the same was true of the wisdom that hid in her small yet snarky voice. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, I suppose you’re right. I’m not alright. I’m concerned,” Iroh said allowing himself to admit what Toph obviously already knew.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“About Katara? And Zuko and Mai?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes. Did you notice how tired Katara looks?” Iroh asked softly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, I can’t see her, but I can tell Sugar Queen is pretty tired. I would be too if I had to deal with Twinkletoes every day.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh nodded slowly before remembering that his companion couldn’t see him. “Yes, that is what I thought as well. She can’t go on like this forever. Eventually she’s going to break. Either Aang needs to see what he’s doing to her, or she needs find a way to make it stop.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Toph snorted. “Twinkletoes wouldn’t notice if I hit him in the head with a rock. I know, I’ve tried it. But I don’t think Katara is going to say anything. She still cares about his feelings too much. Her mistake,” she finished shrugging nonchalantly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh pondered her words in silence until Toph continued, “Though, I’m not really sure why you’re worried about Zuko and Mai. They seem to get along well enough, at least, for two unfriendly people.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Doesn’t my nephew seem different somehow? Almost like he doesn’t know his friends?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Toph considered that for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers. “I got it! Wait here.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Before Iroh could stop her, Toph was hurrying to where Zuko and Mai sat. Iroh watched in amusement as she grabbed Zuko’s hand and forcibly led him over to the dance floor. He obviously would have fought back, but with the very ground beneath his feet working against him, the Fire Lord soon found himself dancing with the small earthbending master.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh laughed heartily as he watched the two dance. By the time the song ended and Zuko had been released from Toph’s hold, he was laughing as well. Iroh smiled as his nephew began to make his rounds and finally greet his friends. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“See, all he needed was a bit of fun to break him out of the ice.” Toph smiled up at Iroh, pleased with herself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“But what will happen when everyone leaves again? Who will keep him thawed then?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Toph visibly deflated.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh turned and watched Zuko continue to talk to his guests. He had finally gotten around the circle to where Aang and Katara were standing. This time he and Aang chatted for a moment before the Avatar was distracted again. He ran off, but before Katara could be swept along in his wake, Zuko stopped her. Iroh frowned, unable to hear the exchange between the two, but as Katara walked away, Iroh noticed a pained look in Zuko’s face as he watched her rejoin Aang, who had been calling to her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh frowned and walked over to Zuko. “Come with me,” he said softly, grabbing Zuko’s arm. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko followed his uncle without question. Neither spoke as they walked away from the palace and through the remarkably empty streets. Iroh wasn’t sure where he was going; he simply wanted to get well away from the party so that he and Zuko could talk. After a few minutes, the two found themselves standing in one of the city’s small bazaars. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Uncle, what are we doing here?” Zuko asked, finally breaking the silence. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You have grown more patient, my nephew, but you still have much to learn.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko put his hand to his head. “Did you really drag me out here just to criticize me for not being patient? I have a party I’m supposed to be hosting.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, I brought you out here for a much more serious reason.” Iroh said quietly. Zuko frowned, but knew better than to interrupt. “I want to know what you thought about Katara.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko bit his lip. “I’m worried about her. She doesn’t look well, but every time I brought it up, she just dodged the issue. Her letters have gotten shorter too. She can’t put up with Aang forever. He just keeps dragging her along with him everywhere, just like tonight. I’m sure she has to do everything around camp too, just like back when we were all traveling together. Katara always got stuck doing everything for the group. I tried to help her out whenever I could, but I was the only one.” As he spoke, Zuko’s voice and aspect grew tense.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re right. Katara is not the type to spend her life traveling, but I fear Aang will never be able to settle down.” Iroh sighed, and the two became silent once more. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m also worried about you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Why are you worried about me?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You didn’t come talk to me. Why would you ignore an old man? Really though,” Iroh added quickly as Zuko rolled his eyes. “You seemed lost in such a big crowd.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko shifted uncomfortably. “I just haven’t had to deal with social settings in a while. It still feels weird to me to be the center of attention.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you and Mai never go to social events?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko stared at his uncle in disbelief. “Of course not. Mai hates state affairs.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh raised an eyebrow.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?” Zuko asked irritably.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re the Fire Lord. How do you intend to rule with a Fire Lady who doesn’t like state affairs?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko bristled, flushing. “I’m doing fine right now, aren’t I? Why does it matter?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh sighed. “You would have ignored everyone at that party if Toph hadn’t dragged you away from Mai.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko opened his mouth to argue, but, at a glance from his uncle, snapped it shut. “I suppose you’re right,” he said after a moment. “So what would you have me do?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh shrugged. “That is for you to decide.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why do you do this, Uncle?” Zuko said hotly. “You tell me I need to do something different, but you won’t tell me what!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh smiled. “Ah, good evening Toph, Katara.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko turned to see the pair who had just walked into view. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, hi Uncle. You and Zuko also decided to take a walk?” Toph said brightly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, it is a fine night for a walk. Oh yes, Toph, I needed to talk to you. Shall we all switch partners for the rest of the evening?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Toph smiled, and the two began walking away from the bazaar before either Zuko or Katara could object. Iroh glanced back as they rounded the corner just in time to see the earth beneath Katara heave her toward Zuko. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh smiled and patted his small friend on the head. “You just had to get involved didn’t you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course. They obviously weren’t going to figure it out themselves.” Toph shrugged. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Iroh laughed, and the two serenely made their way back to the party where they were sure to find two abandoned dates, sullenly looking for their respective partners.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Part 2</b>
</p>
<p>Just as Iroh reached the end of the first block, Toph grabbed his arm and pulled him sideways, down the street parallel to the bazaar. “Ah, Toph, what are you doing? I thought we were going back to the party.”</p>
<p>Toph laughed, a wicked grin on her face. “You wanted to know what was eating Sugar Queen, right? If anyone can get her to spill it’s Sparky. You should have seen the time he spent a whole night sitting outside her tent so he could tell her he’d found out about her mom.” She turned down a small alley, moving slowly now. “I just have to get close enough to hear them. I can feel that they haven’t moved. Don’t worry,” she added smiling. “I’ll tell you what they’re saying.”</p>
<p>Iroh shook his head faintly, but he too was curious. Finally they were close enough, and Toph stopped. She lifted a finger to her lips and put a hand out onto the stone wall. The voices of the two teens could just reach her sensitive ears.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I need to pry it out of you?” That was Zuko. He sounded annoyed, like he’d already been trying to pry the answers from her.</p>
<p>Katara hmphed loudly. “Nothing is wrong. I told you that.”</p>
<p>“Katara, I’m worried about you. So are Uncle and Toph. Everyone has noticed that something is wrong.”</p>
<p>Toph was surprised she could make out the next words. They were barely more than a breath. “Aang hasn’t.” </p>
<p>“So there is something wrong.” Toph could hear the smugness in his voice. “Is something wrong with Aang?”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Katara’s voice was back to its usual assurance. “He’s doing great. You saw him.”</p>
<p>“Ok, so the Avatar doesn’t have a problem. You’re still upset though, so something has to be wrong that he doesn’t know about.” There was a long pause, and Zuko took a tentative step forward. “Are you happy with him, Katara?”</p>
<p>She didn’t answer. If Toph hadn’t been standing there, she’d have thought the waterbender had left, but no one had moved since Zuko. </p>
<p>“Katara, we all knew how he felt about you during the war. To be honest, I was surprised that you returned his feelings, but things can change. Just because you loved him then doesn’t mean you always will.”</p>
<p>“I never said that.” Her voice was quiet again, and Toph could feel the young woman trembling. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I mean of course I love him. He’s Aang. But, I never said I returned his feelings for me.”</p>
<p>Zuko paused for a moment. “If you don’t return his feelings, why are you with him?”</p>
<p>“He’s the Avatar. He saved the world. And he loves me.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s voice was louder now and sounded strained. From the small jump beside her, Toph assumed Iroh could even hear him. “So you’re just going to sacrifice everything? Yourself? Your future? Your chance to be happy?”</p>
<p>“I always knew I would.” Katara’s voice was quiet.</p>
<p>“Why?” Zuko’s volume hadn’t dropped, but his tone was steadier now. “You fought for a chance to be happy and live a normal life, right? Have you even had a chance to stay more than a day at home since you left with him during the war?”</p>
<p>Katara’s heartbeat faltered for a moment, but her voice didn’t betray her. “Imagine if a girl had come and spirited you away from your father and sister, the hatred and lies, and had given you the opportunity to become more than you could have ever dreamed. Then imagine she saved the world and all she wanted in return was you. Could you deny her that?”</p>
<p>Toph felt Zuko’s heart speeding up until it faltered at Katara’s last statement. </p>
<p>“No, I couldn’t.” He said softly</p>
<p>Katara’s voice was sad when she continued. “It doesn’t matter if I’m ok or if I really love him. I owe him the world and the world owes him at least as much. We’ve all done our part for peace. This is my role. So it doesn’t matter if I don’t get to spend much time at home. I’m used to traveling.”</p>
<p>“Katara,” his voice was almost pleading. “You helped save the world. You should <i>get</i> a prize, not <i>be</i> his.”</p>
<p>Toph could feel her begin to walk away. “We should get back to the party. I know Aang is looking for me by now, and I suspect Mai is wondering where you are as well.”</p>
<p>Toph stood up, “We need to leave. They’re heading to the party.” </p>
<p>Iroh took her arm and they began the trip back to the palace, intentionally taking a longer route that wound in the opposite direction from the one Katara was taking. As they walked, Toph told Iroh everything she’d heard. </p>
<p>When she finished, he sighed softly. “I’d hoped all of you could go back to being children after this war ended. That was a foolish hope. You are too young for the burdens you’ve been forced to bear.”</p>
<p>“Cool it Pops,” Toph said quickly, disliking the sadness in his voice. “We did what we had to and are fine with it. Right now we’ve got bigger things to think about. We learned something just now. We know how Sugar Queen feels and we know <i>she</i> knows.” She smiled, her grin almost malevolent. “Now I get to confront her.”</p>
<p>Iroh frowned at her, but didn’t argue. He knew as well as anyone that Toph would do whatever she pleased.</p>
<p>When they reached the party, Katara and Zuko had already returned. The Fire Lord had taken a seat with Mai, who was scowling alternatingly at him, the party, and Katara. He too wore a frown, but his was pensive and he didn’t seem to notice his gaze following the young woman in blue. </p>
<p>Katara was standing near Aang. He was still performing tricks but would occasionally look back at her, smiling. Every time she caught the airbender’s eye, she’d smile, before it would fade again once he’d turned away.</p>
<p>Toph made a beeline for the waterbender. “Toph, we just got back. Where are you taking me?” </p>
<p>“Toph? Leave Katara alone alright? She’s watching my tricks.” Aang frowned and reached toward the two girls.</p>
<p>Katara’s arm went rigid in Toph’s hand. “Actually, Aang, I just remembered that I was supposed to find Toph when I got back. I had something else I needed to talk to her about.” Katara marched stiffly away from the Avatar, and Toph smiled as she walked her to a secluded corner of the courtyard. </p>
<p>When they stopped, Toph could feel Katara’s arm shaking. “Ok, Sugar Queen, here’s the deal. You need to stop coddling Twinkletoes. You did it while you were training him and you’re doing it now. Just tell him you’re not a prize for him to win.”</p>
<p>Katara froze for a moment, her heart beating wildly. “You,” she sputtered angrily. “You were spying on us?!”</p>
<p>Toph waved a hand in front of her face, a small smile on her lips. “Not spying. Blind, remember? But yes, I was listening. I knew you’d tell Sparky even if you wouldn’t tell me.”</p>
<p>Katara groaned. “Toph, I… I don’t have to defend myself to you. I know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“Sure you do, Sweetness,” Toph grinned. “You know that you’re giving up the shot of being happy to continue following Aang around for the rest of his life like a seal-dog pup. Has he learned how to hunt yet? Or cook? Or are you his mother too?”</p>
<p>Katara groaned and sat down heavily on a nearby bench. “Toph that’s not fair. He’s a kid. Plus he’s a monk and will never learn to hunt.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, Katara. Twinkletoes is a kid. So why are you putting your whole life on hold for him?” Katara looked up in surprise. Toph hardly ever used her name. “You think he’s going to get married, raise a family, and put down roots at fourteen? You think he’ll suddenly wake up one day as a mature provider who gives a heck about you and your feelings? Wake up, Sweetness, and get out before you find yourself married and stuck.”</p>
<p>Katara stared at Toph for a long moment. The shorter girl glared back but misjudged the location of Katara’s face and was glaring past her left shoulder. Finally, Katara leaned in and wrapped her arms around Toph. The earthbender let the hug continue for about three seconds before roughly pushing Katara away. </p>
<p>“Don’t go all mushy on me.” She muttered, but her lips were curled in a small smile. “Come on, let’s get back to partying.”</p>
<p>A week after the party, when the group was ready to go their separate ways, Katara announced she was going back to the South Pole. Aang reluctantly agreed to stop there briefly for her, but Katara explained she was staying there for a month at least. Aang complained and begged her to keep traveling with him, but Katara wouldn’t budge this time. Finally she told him that she’d had enough.</p>
<p>Aang left the Fire Nation on Appa alone. The rest of the group watched in awe as a newly revitalized Katara smiled in a way they hadn’t seen in a year. Although it would take almost six months for Aang to understand, Katara was done being his “forever girl.” A few days later Katara joined Sokka on a ship to the South Pole, relieved to be going home after so long. </p>
<p>“Prince Zuko,” Iroh said, strolling into Zuko’s office the day after the last of his guests left.</p>
<p>“Uncle, what do you need? I’m busy.” The young Fire Lord didn’t look up from his papers.</p>
<p>“I thought we could have some tea.” Iroh smiled.</p>
<p>Zuko rolled his eyes before finally looking up. “I’ve had guests for almost two weeks now, Uncle. I’m really behind on work. Can this wait?” </p>
<p>Iroh pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. I suppose it could, but I was intrigued to hear your thoughts on what Katara would do now that she’s not with the Avatar.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you think I would have thoughts on that matter?”</p>
<p>Iroh beamed. “Because she listened to your advice! Surely you had an opinion on what to do after leaving Aang as well.”</p>
<p>Zuko opened his mouth, closed it, and looked thoughtful. “I suppose she’ll rebuild the South Pole. They need the help.”</p>
<p>“And then?” Iroh prompted. “I doubt she’ll want to stay there forever.”</p>
<p>“Uncle,” Zuko sighed. “What are you implying?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, nephew.” Iroh smiled again and turned to walk out of the office. “I just thought that maybe you’d have a position open for the woman you jumped in front of lightning for.”</p>
<p>Iroh stepped out the door just in time to avoid the red cushion that Zuko threw at him. He chuckled as he left, hearing Zuko’s soft curses back inside the office.</p>
<p>A month later, Zuko ended things with Mai. They said the decision had been mutual, but the servants swore they’d heard steel ringing through the palace the night it ended and there were some conspicuous gashes in the walls of the Fire Lord’s chambers the next morning. Iroh didn’t really care either way. He did, however, extend an invitation to Katara to visit whenever she wanted for tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the story. As you can see, I chose not to explore the actual relationship between now single Katara and Zuko. There are plenty of stories dealing with that topic, and I’m far more interested in Katara and Zuko getting out of their cannon relationships. If you are interested, here are a few thoughts to explain why things played out as they did:</p>
<p>First, most fans agree that unless Aang shows significantly more growth after the series than he did during the series, he will not be good for Katara in the long run. It is also fairly obvious in the series that he sees Katara as a prize for being the Avatar and stopping the war.</p>
<p>Second, there is an open question of whether Katara is aware of how Aang views her. Most Zutara fics argue that Katara was not aware, eventually finds out, and then becomes disillusioned and angry. I however, chose a different approach. This fic assumes that Katara is perfectly aware of Aang’s notions and believes them justified. I think this is a more interesting idea, is a more likely state of affairs given cannon LoK, and is an underexplored facet of her character in fanfiction. </p>
<p>Finally, I will admit, I don’t actually have a problem with Maiko. I think Mai would be a fine Fire Lady and if Katara married Aang I fully believe Zuko and Mai would have spent the rest of their lives “not hating” each other. That being said, Zuko spent too long agonizing over earning Katara’s trust not to mention jumping in front of lightning for her to not love her. Plus I think the two of them are far cuter, far healthier, and a much better example to the world of what harmony between the elements looks like than any other cannon pairing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>